


Retribution

by WerewulfTherewulf



Series: To let those we love suffer [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Child Torture, F/M, Funerals, Kidnapping, Mafia AU, hurt!Fili - Freeform, kid!Fíli, or mob family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewulfTherewulf/pseuds/WerewulfTherewulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Dis has her world pulled from underneath her when her tiny son Fili is kidnapped by a rival mob, and what's left of her sanity is destroyed almost completely in the aftermath of getting him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Mama. Mama, look. Look, Mama,”

“I am looking sweetheart,”

“No you’re not! Mama, _look!_ ”

Dis ripped her gaze from the two women sitting at the other picnic table several yards away, and instead looked to her young son. The four year-old was holding up the necklace he had just finished making, and it had yet to be tied; he was too young to know how to do that yet. It was made of big, bright, plastic beads of all shapes and colors, with random letters thrown in, but they didn’t read anything. Dis leaned forward to grab the necklace from his hands to tie it for him.

“It’s beautiful darling,” she told him, not really paying attention. She looked back up to eye the suspicious women again, but they were gone. Dis’ heart skipped a beat, and she looked around, trying not to seem too obvious about it. Those women… they were just sitting there, looking at books. Dis knew they weren’t actually reading them, they turned their pages only when they seemed to remember to. No one else was in the park except the four of them.

She held the necklace back out to her child, but he adamantly crossed his arms and shook his head.

“No!” Fili blurted, flinging his hands to his hips, “it’s for you! You have to wear it!”

Dis couldn’t hold back her laugh. “My little stubborn mule. If you insist, little lion, I shall wear it proudly and for the rest of my days,” she undid the knot and brought the necklace around her throat, tying it securely in place. “Thank you, dearest,” she told him, a bright grin appearing on his face.

“I’m hungry now can we have our foods?” he asked, making sure to make _that_ look so as to appear cuter and more innocent. Dis rolled her eyes.

“Yes, yes, of course, brat,” she chided playfully. Sitting next to her was an average-sized insulated lunchbox, and in it was their food. Both of them got sandwiches, Dis a tuna-salad with spinach, and Fili ham and cheese. She handed his over to him along with a little box of orange juice, and a baggie of baby carrots, his favorite.

As Fili ate away merrily, Dis started analyzing the park once more. Those women… something was up. By all appearances they seemed innocent enough, but Dis knew better. The men in her family had been tempting fate lately, she knew, and it wouldn’t surprise her if they’d angered another mob. It’d be best if she and Fili left for home soon, and they’d have to be careful about it.

“Mom, look!”

Dis looked up at her son and instantly regretted it. His mouth was wide open and his tongue out as far as it could reach. It was completely covered in a grotesque mash of ham, cheese and carrots. Dis made a noise of disgust and looked away quickly.

“Fili! That’s disgusting, spit it out or swallow it!” she snapped while Fili laughed. “Hurry up and eat the other half of your sandwich, we need to go home,”

“No!”

“Fili! Eat your food!”

“No! You eat it, for you and baby! Da says you needs lots of furnishment!”

Dis’ heart rate sped up. Fili wasn’t supposed to know yet! Whoever told him would be in a world of trouble when she found out.

“I think you mean nourishment, darling. Fili, who told you?”

“No one. I heard you ‘n Uncle Thorn ‘n Uncle Fren talking…”

“Two nights ago, when you should have been sleeping, you mean?” Fili ducked his head and smiled sheepishly.

“Couldn’ sleep, was havin’ bad dreams again,” he mumbled.

Dis sighed. “Sweetheart, me and the baby will be fine. It’s you who needs all the nourishment he can get, so you can grow big and strong!”

“Like Da?” Fili asked, eyes shining with admiration and hope.

“Yes, just like Da, and your uncles too!”

“Oh… no I don’t want to be big and scary like Dwalin. That’s too big! I don’t want to scare Baby!”

Dis had a fit of laughter, and Fili started along with her. He wasn’t sure what she found funny about what he said, but he liked laughing so he went along with it.

“Alright, sweetheart, it’s time to go home. It’s getting late,” she told him.  
“What? No! It’s not late the sun is still up, no!” he whined, dragging his hands down his face.

“No, but it will be gone soon. See how it’s starting to set? Help me pack up and I’ll bully Thorin into telling you a bedtime story tonight instead of me,”

Fili giggled and started grabbing handfuls of beads, putting them in their container. Dis packed away all the lunch baggies, and Fili got to his feet, walking over to pick up his kickball. Dis watched as he accidentally booted it away from him before he could get it and snorted. When he did it a second time, she giggled to herself and finished packing things away. She climbed to her feet and grabbed some things, leaving the rest for her son.

“Fili!” she called out, “Time to go! Hurry up!” she looked around the area for Fili, but he was nowhere in sight. “Fili! Get your butt over here!” she had seen him scamper behind a large oak tree, and she watched intently, waiting for him to reappear.

She waited a few seconds. “If you don’t get out here by the time I count to three you’ll be going to bed without dessert!” She threatened. “One… _two_ … _Fili_! Fili this isn’t a joke, come over here _right this second_!” she shouted, starting to become hysterical. “Felix Dean Durin, you come to me right this instant, or I swear I’ll-- I’ll cry and cry, because you’re hurting Amad’s feelings,” she tapered off, still watching the oak tree for any sign of her child. But she knew. She knew he was gone already, and tears began pooling in her eyes. “F-Fili... Fili come back, please, please,” she pleaded. After a few tense moments of her hoping and waiting for some sort of miracle, Dis shakily reached for her phone.

  
  
  


They had set up their own sort of miniature headquarters right in the foyer. The side tables had all been dragged and amassed in the middle, to create one big makeshift desk where all their computers, papers and wiring devices lay. There were maybe twenty of them in all, from the police force they had bribed, here to help return to her her young son. Her family (her parents and her brothers and cousins) stayed close to the walls, just watching and waiting. Dis herself stood in a corner wearing all black, just as she had done for the past week, being held by her husband. Eight days, thirteen hours and twenty-seven minutes had passed since Fili had been stolen from her, right under her nose. Not a word from his captors almost that entire time, leaving the family to fear the worst for their youngest member. One day, six hours and forty-seven minutes ago, a note was found stabbed to the master entrance with a bloody dagger.

It was very clearly a ransom note. It specified that a call would be placed to the head of the Durin family at exactly noon the very next day. They would talk to Thror only, and there would be dire consequences should they not get what was ordered.

The phone sat in the very center of the room on its own table, and when it rang the entire room tensed up. After three long rings, giving time for the police to tap into the call, Thror stepped forward and picked it up, putting it to his ear. He said nothing. Dis, Vali and Thrain had headphones in, letting them hear the call. The voice was warped, making it unrecognizable.

_“You will send one representative to the Carrock tomorrow morning, before dawn. Your representative will bring with them one billion dollars, and the Arkenstone.”_

Thror riled up. “Absolutely not!” he spat. “That is a good portion of the family fortune, and you know it! And the Arkenstone? Ha!”

_“We will not be accepting anything less. If you wish to keep your wealth to yourself, then that is no problem to us for now. But perhaps you would like a reminder for why we are speaking now, at this very moment?”_

There was a bit of movement on that end of the line. A small, shaking voice replaced the dark, dull one.

 _“A-Amad?”_ it called out. It was Fili, scared out of his wits. Everyone looked to Dis, who had fallen to her knees and was crying silently. Vali joined her on the ground to hold her. _“Adad-- A-Adad please…!”_ Fili interrupted himself with a sudden ear-piercing scream. Those who heard it jolted forward, hearing Fili sobbing in pain. _“Momma!! Please--!”_ he was taken away from the phone but could still be heard in the background.

“What did you do to him!” Thror shouted, “What did you do to my great-grandchild!”

 _“Only what we deemed necessary. Think about what you’re sacrificing,”_ the anonymous voice stated. There was a click, then only the dial tone.

  
  


Dis sat at the kitchen counter drinking a cup of tea. She was trying to go about her day as she would normally, attempting at a distraction from her hectic week. The shaking of the cup and saucer in her hands betrayed her stoic demeanor. It would be right about now that Dwalin, one of the most trusted and loyal indirect family members, would be performing the drop. She would be getting her baby back, and the family would lose almost twenty percent of their fortune.

She placed her drink down and pecked at the sandwich she made herself. A servant tried to do it for her, but Dis just shooed her away. The sandwich was cut into triangles, and the crusts had been cut off and put to the side. It was turkey and cheese, with mayo, mustard and lettuce, carrots to the side next to the crusts. Fili’s favorite. He enjoyed bread crust, just not attached to the bread. Dis laughed once through her nose at the thought; what a weird little child she had. She loved him more for it, her little blond oddball.

She had just given up on the sandwich when the phone rang. Dis’ heart skipped a beat, but she poised herself and went to answer it. She entered the hallway only to see none other than her father enter the mansion, and when he heard the phone he looked to it and rushed over, beating Dis to it. He picked it up and thrust it to his ear, listening intently. Dis stood as close as possible to Thrain, hoping to hear the caller.

_“You were given very clear instructions. We even came to an agreement, did we not? Our own representative waited at the drop point for twenty minutes, and yet your representative did not show. You have been warned, and now there will be consequences,”_

Dis and Thrain stared at each other in shock and horror after the line died. Dis was shaking as her father held her, but she couldn’t tell if it were more from anger or fear. Those bastards. Her grandfather and her brother had promised to her that everything would be okay, that they would send Dwalin to do the drop and she would have her son back in her arms before noon. They had come up with a plan to find where Fili was being kept and bring him back by force, because Thror was steeped too deep in his greed and refused to give up any of the family’s wealth, even though he had told the captors the exact opposite. Dis and her mother had screamed and shouted at the men until they relented and told them that they wouldn’t interfere with the plan.

Word of the phone call spread through the mansion like a virus, and everyone was stiff with fear until the phone began ringing once again three hours later. At that time, Dis, Thrain and Adra, her mother, were sitting as comfortably as possible in the back garden patio. The phone startled them so badly, Adra dropped her cup and saucer, not flinching when it shattered on the ground and hot tea splashed her ankles. Being closest to their wireless phone, it was she who answered.

_“Adad!”_

Adra nearly dropped the phone. Instead, she took it from her ear and hit the speaker button.

_“Amad? Amad I want to come home, please! I don’t like it here, naizrili Amad ra Adad!”_

“Fili! Fili it’s Amad! I’m here darling, I’m right here!” Dis cried at the phone. Fili began sobbing.

_“Amad! Kunh me!”_

“I’m right here, sweetie, right here. You’ll be home soon, I promise. You just have to be brave. Can you do that, little lion? Just be bra--” Dis was cut off by a loud snap and Fili’s sudden sharp scream, and all the blood drained from her face. “F-Fili?!” she exclaimed, listening in horror as Fili’s shouts only grew louder. He stopped after a moment, but remained whimpering.

“Fili, sweetheart, momma’s right here, okay? Just keep listening to me, okay?” Dis tried to calm him, her heart clenching at his moans of pain.

 _“It’s almost amusing how easy it is…”_ the voice that they had all become familiar with was back. Somewhere in the background, Fili began waling again. _“... children break so easily. I suppose now it’s a good thing you’ve decided to keep your riches. You’ll be needing all you can to pay for the little one’s health--”_

“What have you done you asshole! What have you done to my Fili!” Dis roared. She continued snarling insults at the anonymous voice on the other end, only silencing when several new noises joined the fray in the background. They were deafening, but very clear. Her husband, her brothers, her grandfather… they were there, yelling and shooting at the enemy. The phone clattered to the ground on the other end, and for several moments all they could hear was gunfire, shouting, and Fili screaming. The line went dead, and Dis and her parents were left to sit in shock and fear.

 

* * *

  


**Hullo~! Hope you enjoyed it, there's one more chapter to this. This is part of a new series, just tons of random au's I think up and know will amount to nothing other than short stories. I know I need to do another chapter of Smoke Signals, it's WIP right now and should be a bit longer than normal so look forward to that. _Please_  comment if you enjoyed or otherwise~♥**

**naizrili Amad ra Adad: I want you mom and dad**

**Kunh me: where are you**

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Samuel “Smaug” Garris sat comfortably at his desk in the corner of the warehouse, reading glasses perched on the end of his long nose as he read through paperwork. A long moment passed before he reached over and pulled open one of the desk drawers and filed away the top three papers, then pushed it shut. The noise it made was amplified by the size and emptiness of the large room, and was the only sound in there that wasn’t the lone manual clock ticking away on the wall or the small blond boy who was tied up and whimpering through his tears. His wrists were bound together in front of him with a zip tie, and he had been blindfolded with a thick black cloth. Every few seconds he’d sniffle or swallow tears and mucus loudly.

After one particularly loud whimper, Smaug’s eyes slid up to Fili, boring into his face. “Shut him up.” he ordered nonchalantly, to no one in particular. One of his men walked over from the side of the room. He had been lazily watching another two play cards. He grabbed Fili’s scalp in an iron grip and yanked back his head, making Fili yelp.

“You heard him, wretch. Shut your fucking face!” he spat. Fili nodded the best he could, but his shaking increased twofold, and more tears ran down his face. He was still reeling from two hours ago, when the put him in a large potato sack and into the trunk of a car. They had left him there while one goon sat in the car, and another went to the dropoff point. Whomever was in charge of trading off for Fili never showed, so for twenty long minutes Fili was trapped in the darkness, struggling to breath. They drove back to the isolated compound not long after that, waiting to each finish their cigarettes. Smaug was rather displeased to hear the news, and had Fili tied back up and placed where he sat now. The henchman roughly let go of his hair and walked away.

“Boy. … Fili.” Smaug called out, his face lacking in any emotion. “Are you hungry?” Fili nodded almost imperceptibly. Smaug’s gaze slid over to the closest person, and he pointed at him. “You. Go get us something to eat. Fili likes hamburgers, go get that for his last meal.”

The man, known only as Dale, nodded and walked out the door. Smaug filed away the rest of his papers and pushed his chair out, stood, pushed it back in and went and joined Fili. He sat across from the boy and clasped his hands together on the tabletop.

“How are you feeling today, Fili? Remember, use your words. And, please be honest, I’d like to know what I can fix for future instances,” his voice had taken on a much calmer, soothing tone.

Fili bowed his head and nodded, recalling all too well his punishment for not cooperating three days earlier; a stinging slap to the cheek and his foot still throbbed from the last phone call made home.

“S-scared,” he admitted.

“Scared of what? Me?”

Fili nodded. “A-and the dark.”

Smaug sat back and snapped his fingers. “You, Grima, take off his blindfold.”

A pale, greasy man shambled forward and followed the order, dropping the cloth on the table and disappearing back into the shadows.

“Better?” Smaug asked, plastering a smile on his face. Fili could tell it was fake, that it was the first time the man had done it in possibly years. He took in Smaug’s appearance for the first time; bright red hair gelled back impeccably, flashing blue eyes and long pale features all fit neatly into a pressed black suit. Fili told him yes, again. “That’s good,” Smaug said. He returned to his previous position. “My, look at those eyes. They’re the same colour as mine, aren’t they? I hear you’re left handed, also. That’s another thing you and I share,”

“Yiss,” Fili mumbled, glancing up to him. “when am I going home?” he bravely asked. Smaug chuckled.

“Well, you were supposed to brought home earlier today, but whoever was in charge of getting you didn’t show up. I see now that you’re such a naughty boy that they were happy to get rid of you.”

Fili’s head snapped up, horrified. “No! Mom loves me! She’s gonna come get me.” he demanded.

“Isn’t she pregnant? That new one must be the replacement,”

“How do you know about Baby? No one’s s’posed to know, not even me!”

“She didn’t tell you? Replacement.”

Tears began welling up in Fili’s eyes. “N-no!” he shouted, wiping his eyes. A cruel smile stretched across Smaug’s face. He looked up when a specific knock sounded out from the thick steel door, and the guards standing there let in Dale, who was holding a large bag of fast food.

“Ah, good. Bring it here.”

Dale came over and pulled out a wrapped up burger and a small carton of fries, placing them in front of Smaug. A drink came next, followed by Fili’s child’s meal and his own drink. Smaug started eating almost straight away, ignoring the man still standing there awkwardly.

“Sir,” Dale began, “it’s been a long time since you called last… d’ythink we’d--” Smaug reached into his coat and pulled out a pistol equipped with a silencer, taking quick aim and shooting Dale in the forehead. A splatter of blood landed on Fili’s face, making him jerk away and whimper as Dale’s body hit the floor. A tall redhead standing guard at the door flinched, and Smaug took slight pleasure in knowing he was Dale’s brother. Other than that there was no reaction.

Fili lifted his bound wrists up onto the table and looked at Smaug, after struggling to open the cardboard food container with his food. “U-uhm… I’m having trouble…” he said, hoping that someone would let his wrists free. His comment went completely ignored.

For the next half hour, Smaug sat and stared intently at Fili, watching as he ate his food with great trouble and making him incredibly uncomfortable. When Fili finally finished his meal, Smaug waited another five minutes before gesturing for his two most loyal cronies forth. The younger one, Bolg, pulled out a knife and cut through Fili’s binds. He grabbed Fili by his arm and dragged him over to the wooden card table. It had been pulled apart, leaving about a foot of space between the segments. Fili was positioned so his left forearm was held over the space, having to keep his face close to the table. He heard Smaug mention something  about ‘keeping him in place’, and the other man that had been called forward walked over.

This second man was much more intimidating than anyone else in the warehouse, and was even scarier than his uncle Dwalin, which was a very impressive feat. The scariest part about the man was the hook he had attached to his hand. Fili hoped he never had to see it up close, but right as the words crossed his mind, the hook swung down with so much force it embedded itself through his tiny hand and into the table. He screamed out and from reflex tried to yank his arm back, but it wouldn’t budge and only caused the pain to worsen.

Fili laid there and sobbed for a long five minutes, becoming nauseous at the smell of his own blood. Finally Fili’s sobs tapered off, and he remained there crying silently. Smaug walked over to him then, holding an old landline phone. He sat it on the table next to Fili and picked up the receiver, dialing a number, then placing it between Fili’s head and the shoulder it was laying on. Fili didn’t need to be told who had been called, they already played this song and dance.

“Adad!” He called out, “Amad? Amad I want to come home, please! I don’t like it here, naizrili Amad ra Adad!”

 _“Fili! Fili it’s Amad! I’m here darling, I’m right here!”_ at the sound of his mother’s voice, his crying started anew.  
  
“Amad! Kunh me!” he sobbed.

_“I’m right here, sweetie, right here. You’ll be home soon, I promise. You just have to be brave. Can you do that, little lion? Just be bra--”_

Fili was so concentrated on listening to his long-missed mother’s voice that he did not see Smaug move away from the table and come back around behind him with a sledgehammer in his hands. Nor did he see the hammer raise up high back and behind Smaug, or its quick descent. He heard the snap before he felt it, but the pain quickly coursed through his veins. He shouted out initially, but it swiftly crescendoed into bloodcurdling screams. Smaug gave him no time to recover. He set the sledgehammer up against the table and yanked the hook out of Fili’s hand, shoving away the man it belonged to. Smaug grabbed his sledgehammer, raised it back up and brought it down onto Fili’s hand, instantly shattering all the bones there. Fili’s shouts escalated to impossible levels, and he could faintly hear his mother frantically calling out his name through the phone.

Smaug let his weapon clatter to the ground carelessly and he reached over, yanking the phone away from Fili. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small device that he attached to the phone to disguise his voice. He gave himself a few seconds to catch his breath before putting the phone to his ear.

“It’s almost amusing how easy it is… children break so easily. I suppose now it’s a good thing you’ve decided to keep your riches. You’ll be needing all you can to pay for the little one’s health,”  
 _  
“What have you done you asshole! What have you done to my Fili!”_

Smaug listened to Dis sling insult after insult at him, amused. As if anything she said would take back what had happened already. A deafening noise sounded out from the entrance to the compound, visibly startling everyone. It happened again a second later, and then the entire corner of the building was blown away by a devastating explosion. Four of Smaug’s men were killed instantly, and another lay on the ground moaning. Several men charged through the giant hole, guns ablazing. What was left of Smaug’s men scrambled for their own arms and entered the fray, making the atmosphere deafening.

Smaug grabbed a panicking Fili from the table and tossed him beneath it, hastily pulling out his handgun and firing at a random target. Then he caught sight of Thror. A sly grin stretched across his face and he sprinted forward, ignoring anyone shooting at him, and up to Thror, punching him in the face. Catching Thror before he could fall, Smaug pulled him into a chokehold, his gun against Thror’s skull as he backed away, looking for Thorin. He shifted Thror in front of himself to use as a human shield, and watched a blond man dash over to where Fili cowered beneath the card table, the phone shot to pieces next to him and the table filled with holes. The man crouched down and curled around Fili, shielding him with his body. Azog appeared behind him, bleeding from a few wounds. He put his gun up against the man’s head and shot him point blank execution style, then turned and went back to the main gunfight just as the body slumped forward onto Fili, crushing him.

Thror began struggling against Smaug’s hold, and Smaug himself was getting impatient with his search for the man’s grandson.

 _“Thorin Oakenshield!”_ he roared. It carried over all the gunfire and finally, Thorin appeared.

“You!” Thorin hissed. “What the fuck do you want from my family!”

Smaug guffawed. “Idiot! You know damn well what I want. Your money, your power, I want _everything_. It’s your fault it came to this, and you know it! Yours and your father’s and your _grandfather’s_ ,” he jostled Thror in his arms, “greed! You fool!”

Smaug let out a pained shout when he was shot in the shoulder, taken completely by surprise. He met the eyes of his assailant, the same eyes that belonged to the entire Durin family. Must be the failure of the family he had heard so much about. He voiced those thoughts, and the younger man, Frerin, bristled. He raised his gun and shot at Smaug again, getting right below his collarbone. Smaug yelled out again, but only tightened his hold on Thror.

“Stop that! Your aim is shit!” He shouted. His gun left Thror’s temple and was instead swung towards Frerin, wasting no time in shooting him in the heart, then the forehead.

“Frerin!” Thorin howled, watching his brother collapse. He whipped both his gun and his attention back to Smaug, who was cackling as he held Thror’s limp body. Blood was trickling from his temple, and Thorin barely withheld his despair. Thorin successfully shot Smaug down before turning around and seeing Azog, another arch nemesis of his family, holding a gun at him. He jerked back as a bullet made impact with his shoulder, but he was made numb by his anguish. Balin slid up behind Azog and stabbed him several times in the back. Before Azog could respond, Balin slit his throat.

His brother was grappling with Azog’s son, Bolg, and he was the only one of Smaug’s entourage that was still alive. Dwalin made quick work of him, beating in his head with the butt of his empty gun. He dropped the gun and looked around, breathing as heavily as all those left. “Fili? Where’s the lad?” he breathed out.

Balin pointed to the corner of the room, where a child’s foot peaked out from beneath a body. He and Thorin hurried over, their hearts dropping when they realized who was on top of the boy. Thorin collapsed next to Vali and cupped his head.  
“Oh, no…” Balin lamented, ducking his head in sadness. Thorin said nothing, instead rolling Vali over gently and scooping Fili up, who had passed out from the pain. An angry shout from Dwalin turned their attention towards him. He was holding Frerin’s limp body but was looking where Smaug’s body… wasn’t. Thorin let out a string of curses, startling when Fili let out a pained whimper. He had unintentionally tightened his hold on the boy, and a pang of guilt ran through him.

“We have to let him go, for now. We must take care of the dead and get Fili to a hospital,” he told them, “where is my grandfather’s body?”

“Raki took him and Frerin back to the car, he’s waiting for us there,” Dwalin explained. Thorin nodded and swallowed his tears, slowly standing up. He quietly walked out of the building, followed closely by the brothers.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Ugh I'm not really happy with this but these aren't meant to be super detailed and amazing, just simple plots floating around my head. Anyway, YES, there will be three chapters. Chapter three was meant to be chapter two but then... this happened. I pretty much made it all up on the spot so I hope you like it, yo.**  
  
ps. I just realized something; by sledgehammer, I mean the long, two-handed metal kind, not the small rubber mallet one. Yeah, it's that much more brutal ;P 

 


End file.
